Forever
by IchiRuki-Obsessed
Summary: A collection of ichiruki one shots/fluff, rated M for safety.
1. Forever

Hello everybody this is my first Fanfic (yay!) I hope you'll go easy on me but I still want to get better so you can tell me how bad I suck and how I can improve…but in a nice way. :D

Couple: Ichigo X Rukia a lot of OOC but...blah

**Rating**: T

(In this fanfic its about 2 years after the war with Aizen)

Oh yeah…I do not own bleach. If I did Ichigo and Rukia would be together and would have lots of little death god babies running around. Oh and Orihima who either be with Ishida or…fall into a bait of toxic waste…whatever comes first ^^

(WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IF FULL OF FLUFF AND CAN CAUSE…..I don't know I'm not a doctor just enjoy ^^)

000

WHAT!?" a wide-eyed Ichigo screamed. "Baka! Why do I always have to repeat myself. I said I'm going back to Soul Society permanently!" the small Shinigami said with her anger rising.

"B-but w-why?" Ichigo said trying to stay cool; failing miserably.

"I'm a Shinigami Ichigo, the Shinigami belong in Soul Society" Rukia said coldly staring out the window. That was only half of it. _I'm becoming to attached to this world, this life as a human. I'm becoming to attached to you Ichigo…this is for the best_. She thought to herself looking at the moon in the pitch black sky. Ichigo stared at the raven-haired girl in front of him from his sitting position on his bed.

"Rukia you can't go, this is your home! How can you just throw it all away just like tha-"

"SHUT UP!" she interrupted looking at him through tears that were threatened to fall. This made him fall silent. She slowly walked over to the open window. The small death God was about to jump out into the night, only to abruptly have her wrist caught in a strong grip.

"Ichigo let go!"

"…no" he said softly with his bangs covering his eyes. She was caught off guard.

"w-what?" she asked puzzled "I said no," Ichigo growled as he pulled Rukia back into the 'V' part of his lap. She was speechless as Ichigo's strong arms wrapped around her waist and his chest pressed against her back.

"Ichigo what-"

"I said no," he whispered as he tenderly nestled his head her shoulder.

"You're so clueless." he said. Rukia was going to reply when Ichigo continued.

"Don't you understand how may people will miss you Rukia? Or do you think no one will care if you leave?"

He was dead on, Rukia thought that if she disappeared no one would give a rats ass.

"you should know….that if you leave I'll follow you." the carrot top said placing his head on top of hers.

"why..?" Rukia whispered.

"Because….I love you and there is no way I'm losing you again." he said as his grip tightened slightly then loosened completely.

"but I can't make you stay if you don't want to," He said then he watched her climb out of his lap and onto the floor. When she turned to face him he saw tears running down her cheeks. His face softened, he got up slowly and stood in front of her and gently wiped the tears away.

"I meant what I said," Ichigo stared as he pulled Rukia into a hug, "I do I love you" he whispered. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest.

"I love you too" she whispered back. He placed his forehead against hers'. he used his thumb to wipe the remaining of her tears away.

"Then stay with me forever" Ichigo said as he pressed his lips against hers in a gentile kiss. Her cheeks reddened as she moved her lips against his.

_Forever and always Ichigo_

000

*looks around* has everyone died from the fluff? I hope not I don't want to kill my readers/ **reviewers **- hint, hint :D By the way, sorry its so short I'm just trying to get back into the writing spirit ^^

-IchiRuki Obsessed


	2. Chocolate Covered Strawberries

hey everyone I'm back :D well I've decided to make this story a collection of ichiruki oneshots :) enjoy

"….Ichigo.."

"Ichigo."

"Ichigo!…."

"ICHIGO!!!"

"WHAT!? What do you want midget!?" Bellowed an angry Ichigo. Turning to face the so called midget sitting on his bed.

"FOOL! don't yell!" Rukia screamed getting off his bed and throwing a manga she was reading at his head.

"Oww! god Rukia you're so abusive" he grumbled getting up from his desk chair rubbing the new bump on his head.

"Shut up…I'm bored, lets do something not boring." the little Shinigami said tiring to snatching her manga that was being healed over Ichigo's head.

"….how is this boring? We do this almost ever night anyways." he said keeping the manga out of her reach

"Reading boring manga, in your boring room, is getting boring!" she screamed, as she kicked him in the shin.

"Oww! stop hitting me Rukia" he said jumping on one leg.

"I kicked you idiot. This would be hitting you."she said followed by a punch to Ichigo's stomach

"Bitch" he grumbled as he bent over holding his stomach.

"You know you love me" she said in her fake school girl voice as she snatched the manga out of his hand.

"So where do you want to go to get….un…bored..?" he asked watching her skim through her book.

"………I don't know…somewhere not boring." she said not looking up.

"Wow that helps" he said sarcastically. She looked up at him blinking, then stuck her tongue. Ichigo ignored her as he thought about where to take his abusive midget.

000

"An ice cream shop?" Rukia asked staring at the small shop in front of them.

"Yeah…" was his only reply as he started walking towards the door.

"…HEY! Wait Ichigo!" she screamed following him into the shop. When she was inside she walked up to the counter next to Ichigo.

"What kind ok ice cream ya want!?" asked an overly cheery teenage girl.

"Two scoops of chocolate" Ichigo replied. "One scoop of strawberry" Rukia replied ignoring the glare she got from Ichigo.

"Comin' up!" the girl said as she stared scooping the ice cream into cones. After Ichigo paid, the Shinigami decided to walk to the park to enjoy their ice cream cones.

000 "Wow this is so good" said a happy Rukia sitting next to Ichigo on a park bench .

"Yeah it is" he replied licking his chocolate treat. Rukia smiled as she finished hers before Ichigo.

"Wow you eat fast" Ichigo said surprised. She stuck her tongue out as she got up to throw the wrapping to the cone away.

"You done yet?" she asked standing in front of him.

"Does it look like it?" the carrot-top said not looking at her.

"No…it looks like your still stuffing your face…" the girl answered trailing off.

"You just answered your own question" the teen said smirking at the raven-haired Shinigami.

"Well hurry up!" she whined.

"OK, OK I'm done" he said looking at her with a smile. Rukia was going to reply when she noticed some chocolate still on his lips.

"Well we should go-" he was cut off by Rukia's soft lips. When she finally pulled away from the wide eyed boy she was licking her lips.

"There was still chocolate on your lips strawberry" the girl said with a smirk.

"Hmmm well I think I see a strawberry on yours" he said giving her a smirk of his own.

"What? Where-" it was her turn to be cut off by Ichigo's lips. Rukia had one thought at that moment…

_I think I really like chocolate covered strawberries_.

000

Well what did you guys think? ^^ I wrote this when I had a big craving for ice cream lol to bad this made me crave it more….anyways please review

-IchiRuki obsessed


End file.
